Secret Ceremony
|quest=Secret Ceremony questline |translation= }} }} Secret Ceremony is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 31.08.2017 Secret Ceremony event, for a duration of 7 days only. The Fairytale Book allows free travel to the sub-location Fairytale World. It goes together with the Secret Ceremony questline. Story In-game tagline: "Take part in the Secret Ceremony and find out where George spends the evenings." Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Servants' Camp' (SW) *'Ceremony Entrance' (W), blocks the Secret Ceremony area (NE part of the map) *'Ceremonial Cauldron' (NW) *'Ceremony Participant' x5 (NW) *'Fairytale Book' (NW) *'Chivalrous Knight' (in Fairytale World) Objects to take home: Dragon skull File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Servants' camp.png|'Servants' Camp' File:Ceremony entrance.png|'Ceremony Entrance' File:Ceremonial cauldron.png|'Ceremonial Cauldron' File:Ceremony participant 1.png|'Ceremony Participants' File:Fairytale book.png|'Fairytale Book' File:Chivalrous knight.png|'Chivalrous Knight' File:Dragon skull decoration.png|'Dragon skull' Resources: special resources are Order's Supplies (SW), Lavender Bush (E), Rose Bush (E), Aloe Vera Bush (SE, NE); Silver, Iron, Malachite (SE), Gold (NE); Small Fruit Basket ( ). In Fairytale World: Painted Bush, Painted Tree, Painted Stone. Georesources: none. File:Map_secret ceremony_ru01.png|link=File:Map_secret ceremony_ru01.png|Russian version map File:Map_secret ceremony_ru02.png|link=File:Map_secret ceremony_ru02.png|Russian version map File:Map_secret ceremony_ru03.png|link=File:Map_secret ceremony_ru03.png|Russian version map Event articles |-|Servants' Camp= }} The Servants' Camp is a structure in the temporary travel location Secret Ceremony. |-|Ceremony Entrance= }} The Ceremony Entrance is a structure in the temporary travel location Secret Ceremony. In-game tagline: "Put on the servant's cloak to get lost in the crowd." Opens up the Secret Ceremony area on the map. |-|Ceremonial Cauldron= }} The Ceremonial Cauldron is a structure in the temporary travel location Secret Ceremony. |-|Ceremony Participant= }} The Ceremony Participant is a group structure in the temporary travel location Secret Ceremony. Providing each Ceremony Participant with a potion unlocks a piece of text, and a Treasure chest with rewards for #1-4, white #5 enables access to the Fairytale Book. *Text 1: "... Guardians' Order members are not allowed to use dark magic. They can only use reflecting spells in combats and use their magic to help people." *Text 2: "... We can only exist as long as we bring the morale from long-forgotten fairytales to the real life and teach people to live in peace with one another." *Text 3: "... Each member of the Order is assigned his own Fairytale Book. Teaching people vices through fairytales is strictly forbidden." *Text 4: "... Only one who knows all the fairytales by heart and keeps each detail in mind as well as changes people's attitudes with the power of word can be called a true Master of this Order." *Text 5: "... You cannot just tell people there is black and white in fairytales. People should make their own judgement of what is good and what is bad." *Treasure 1 ( ): , , , 5 Amber Potion, 3 Velvet, 3 Cuirass, 3 Gauntlet *Treasure 2 ( ): , , , 3 Boots, 3 Spinning Wheel, 3 Gloves, 2 Amber Potion, 2 Emerald, collection items (Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Girly Collection, Gambling Collection, Postal Collection, Zodiac Collection) *Treasure 3 ( ): , , , 10 Bottle, 3 Wheel, 3 Mortar, 2 Emerald, ? +15 Energy drink, collection items (Zodiac Collection, ...) *Treasure 4 ( ): , , , 3 Ladder, 3 Ring, 3 Cotton chintz, 3 Rainbow, 2 Emerald, collection items (Zodiac Collection, Toys Collection, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Postal Collection, ...) |-|Fairytale Book= }} Access to the Fairytale Book is enabled after all Ceremony Participants have been finished. The finished Fairytale Book is a portal that enables free access to the sublocation Fairytale World. |-|Chivalrous Knight= }} In-game tagline: "Paint a chivalrous knight to defeat the Dragon and rescue the Princess from the Tower." Completing the Knight defeats the Dragon and rescues the Princess in the Tower. On completion of the Knight the following are available: *Dragon skull ( ), *Treasure ( ): , , 10 Golden Hand, 5 Reedpipe, 5 Knife, 5 Planks, 5 Cotton chintz, 5 Ring, 5 Boots, 5 File, 5 Hammer, 2 Pearls, 1 Paint, 1 Spinning Wheel, 2 +15 Energy drink, and collection items; plus variable items: 5 Cambric, 5 Rainbow, 5 Mortar, 5 Ladder, 2 Scissors OR 5 Gauntlet, 5 Bottle, 5 Grimoire, 5 Cloth, 5 Comb, 2 Scissors. Notes Category:Locations